lostfoundmusicstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Heart
Official images Leia rachel heart and soul.jpg|Leia and Rachel sing. Heart & Soul CBBC promo.png|Leia and Rachel continue singing their song. Annabelle season 1 episode 4 promo.png|Annabelle paces nervously. Annabelle Patricia season 1 episode 4.png|Annabelle looks around nervously. Britney season 1 episode 4.png|Britney auditions. Maggie promo.png|Maggie rehearses the audition song in Java Junction. Nate season 1 episode 4 audition.png|Nate auditions. Maggie season 1 episode 4 audition.png|Maggie sings and plays the keyboard. Julia season1 episode 4.png|Julia performs "Now Is Our Time." Screenshots Leia Rachel season 1 episode 4.png|Leia and Rachel perform their song. Leia season 1 episode 4.png|Leia confesses that she met Rachel at auditions. Annabelle season 1.png|Annabelle enters the studio. Leia Annabelle season 1 episode 4.png|Annabelle asks Rachel as to where she is supposed to be. Maggie season 1 episode 4 2.png|Maggie looks around the Bull Pen. Maggie season 1 episode 4 3.png|Maggie says that there is nothing like Lost & Found Music Studios from where she is from. Maggie Annabelle season 1 episode 4.png|Maggie tells Annabelle that she took a bus and a train to get to the studio. Annabelle season 1 episode 4 2.png|Annabelle confesses that the Lost & Found Music Studios auditions is all that she has thought about since she has moved here. Britney Leia season 1 episode 4.png|Britney talks to Leia. Britney profile picture.png|Britney says in Talking Heads that she deserves a place at Lost & Found. Britney season 1 episode4.png|Britney also confesses that she wants to prove that she deserves to be at Lost & Found Music Studios more than Leia does. Leia Britney season 1 episode 4.png|Leia leads Britney to Java Junction. Eva John season 1 episode 4.png|John sings "Original" to Eva. Nate season 1 episode 4.png|Nate confesses that his mother does not realize that she is putting pressure on him. Annabelle season 1 episode 4 3.png|Annabelle paces. Nate Nate's mother season 1 episode 4.png|Nate's mother offers Nate some food. Nate's mother.png|Nate's mother looks on. Jude season 1 episode 4.png|Jude says in Talking Heads that he is joining John and Eva in the Green Room. Maggie Luke Theo season 1 episode 4.png|Luke explains to Theo that during his audition day, he couldn't eat. Theo season 1 episode 4.png|Theo looks back at when he auditioned for the studio, saying that many other people wanted the same thing as him. Jude season 1 episode 4 2.png|Looking at the auditioners, Jude asks John and Eva if they are hiding from the auditions. Eva John Mr. T season 1 episode 4.png|Mr. T asks the three as to what they are doing. Eva season 1 episode 4.png|Eva says that she, Jude and John will calm the auditionees' nerves. Britney Jude Eva John season 1 episode 4.png|Eva tells a joke to Britney. Nate Jude Eva John season 1 episode 4.png|John asks Nate what his shoe size is. Maggie John season 1 episode 4.png|Maggie asks John (as well as Eva and Jude) what her name is, to see if he knows. Luke season 1 episode 4.png|Luke introduces the rules of the auditions. Hannah Rachel season 1 episode 4.png|Hannah and Rachel exchange smiles during Britney's performance. Now Is Our Time Britney.png|Britney continues auditioning. Annabelle Maggie season 1 episode 4.png|Maggie practises the audition song on her guitar. Maggie Annabelle season 1 episode 4 2.png|Maggie's guitar's string snaps. Annabelle Maggie season 1 episode 4 2.png|Annabelle listens to the song, whilst Maggie teaches her the lyrics. Rachel Maggie Annabelle season 1 episode 4.png|Rachel calls in the audition group, that Maggie and Annabelle are in. Julia season 1 episode 4.png|Julia continues to sing. Eva Theo season 1 episode 4.png|Eva tells Theo that she think that all of the musicians have made the song their own. Mathew season 1 episode 4.png|Mathew auditions. Mathew season1 episode 4.png|Mathew concludes his audition. Mr. T Parker season 1 episode 4.png|Mr. T and Parker react to Annabelle asking for the lyrics. Annabelle season 1 episode 4 4.png|Annabelle forgets the lyrics. Maggie Hannah season 1 episode 4.png|Sympathizing with her, Maggie and Hannah watch Annabelle perform. Parker Annabelle Mr. T season 1 episode 4.png|Annabelle overhears Mr. T saying negative comments about her to Parker. Annabelle season 1 episode 4 5.png|Annabelle asks her mother to pick her up from the studio. John Leia Luke season 1 episode 4.png|John listens to Annabelle, feeling sorry for her. Annabelle season 1 episode4.png|Annabelle sings her song, that she was initially she was going to sing for auditions, in the Rose Room. John Luke season 1 episode 4.png|Watching Annabelle, John and Luke prepare to leave to go to the Bull Pen. GIFs maggie annabelle heart and soul.gif|Maggie introduces herself to Annabelle. maggie heart and soul.gif|Maggie tunes her guitar. Maggie Annabelle season 1 episode 4.gif|In Java Junction, Annabelle realizes that she has not learnt the correct audition song. Clips Lost & Found Music Studios - Series 1 Episode 4 - CBBC "Miss Invisible" Lost & Found Music Studios Category:A to Z Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries